


Minhyuk in the Bathroom

by kwillpleasedont



Series: kpop x musicals [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, based on michael in the bathroom from be more chill, hyunjung is only mentioned, the end kinda just turned into be writing the end of the song so sorry the ending sucks, the relationship was written as platonic but you can view it as romantic from minhyuks pov kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: Minhyuk in the bathroom at a party.





	Minhyuk in the Bathroom

"Get out of my way, you loser." Kihyun sneers, shoving past an emotional Minhyuk to exit the bathroom. Minhyuk plasters a fake smile on his face with a pitiful nod, resting against the sink. He flinches when he hears Kihyun slam the door behind him as a final goodbye.

Minhyuk can hear the bass from the music playing downstairs as a single tear falls at Kihyun's betrayal. He angrily wipes it away. This isn't his fault, Kihyun's being a dick. Minhyuk sits on the closed toilet seat and shoves his hands in his hoodie pocket. He fixes the headphones around his neck nervously as the thinks of his best course of action. He only sees three options.

1\. Leave the party. Simple as that. Get up, leave the bathroom, walk downstairs, walk right out the door.

2\. Go back downstairs and awkwardly pretend to check text messages all night. Open up the notes on his phone and write the lyrics to the first song he can think of so people think he's busy.

3\. Sit tight and ride the whole party out from right here. The bathroom. Alone.

Option one has its appeals, right now Minhyuk wants to do nothing more leave the bathroom and keep walking until he reaches his house. But that's so totally uncool. So totally lame. And, like, the whole reason Kihyun dragged him to this lame party was to boost their social status. Make them seem so much cooler than they actually are.

Minhyuk isn't even considering option two. There's no way Minhyuk is going to be the lame kid with his back pressed up against the wall pretending to text someone. No one will actually believe Minhyuk has someone other than Kihyun to text anyway.

So, option three it is then.

Minhyuk is restless, his leg bounces up and down, his hands shake, his mind wanders. His anxiety is through the roof right now. He didn't even want to come to this stupid party but now he's stuck in the bathroom by himself. It was fine when it was him and Kihyun, partners in crime, two of a kind. But now Minhyuk is half of a pair. And that is totally not his fault, by the way. It's all stupid Kihyun's fault. Kihyun's fault he's uncool, Kihyun's fault he's alone, Kihyun's fault there is a drunk girl banging on the door.

He anxiously bounces his leg until he hears her leave, then he crawls into the bathtub and press his head down between his knees. He picks at the skin around his fingernails and mumbles out unintelligible words to a pitiful conversation he's having with the Kihyun in his head. He's just Minhyuk who they don't know, Minhyuk flying solo, Minhyuk in the bathroom. Alone.

Kihyun must be having a grand old time downstairs. Partying and drinking and dancing like he doesn't know Minhyuk's trapped in the bathroom. Maybe he's entirely fine with ignoring Minhyuk's entire existence. Maybe he's okay with ignoring all their history, all the things they went through, the awkward conversations they had, all the times Minhyuk tried to help him pull girls.

He lays down in the bathtub, clutching his hoodie above his heart. He can hear every beat of his heart in his ears and he begs it to stop. He shouldn't care, he  _doesn't_  care. Or so he tells himself. Minhyuk's fine with getting replaced. He can handle it. It happened with Changkyun, it happened with Hyungwon, it'll happen with Kihyun. It's inevitable.

He takes a deep breath and takes the headphones from around his neck to rest over his ears. He turns on something to drown out the music downstairs, the knocking at the door, Kihyun's voice in his head. It doesn't last long, he can't find a song loud enough or angsty enough. He pulls the headphones off and sits up again. He rests his head against the bathroom wall just to feel something cold, something to cool his skin off with. He sighs and bangs his head against the wall, not hard enough to actually hurt himself, but enough to get the point across to himself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Stupid Kihyun, stupid me." He mumbles over and over again.

He drags himself up from the bathtub and stands in front of the mirror, glaring at his reflection. His eyes are red from crying but he can blame that on weed of something in his eye. He turns on the faucet to run cold water over his face, attempting to calm himself and ease his hot skin. He lets out a frustrated growl and splashes water at his reflection. Minhyuk who they don't know, Minhyuk flying solo, Minhyuk in the bathroom. Alone.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

Maybe that's Kihyun coming to apologize.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

He wipes the water from the mirror with the sleeve of his hoodie, hurrying to straighten himself up. He fixes his hair in the mirror, rubs his eyes one last time, straightens the headphones resting on his neck.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._  

Why did Kihyun have to leave him here alone? This all sucks.

  _Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

He feels the pressure building in his temples and forehead. He has one hell of a headache coming on and nothing to soothe it. Only the loud music and the constant knocking to feed into it, to drive him absolutely crazy. He's going to lose his mind up here. Alone. In the bathroom. God he never should have came, he should've told Kihyun to come on his own or finally grow a pair and ask Hyunjung out.

He pulls himself together and turns to finally open up the door and let whatever demon might be waiting for him (read: Kihyun, a drunk girl, a drunk Kihyun) in. But...there's no more knocking. He takes a moment to calm himself down again, a moment to breathe. He hums a tune to distract himself from everything that's happened tonight. Shit, is there a sadder sight than Minhyuk in the bathroom at a party?

He wishes he was at home, doing literally anything else. Reading, watching porn, listening to music. He wishes he had the courage to just off himself and he wishes that he was never born. He's just Minhyuk who's a loner so he must be a stoner, rides a PT Cruiser god he's such a loser, Minhyuk flying solo-

Minhyuk in the bathroom by himself.

Awesome party.

**Author's Note:**

> if there's a specific song or pairing you wanna see for this series lmk but chances are i'll probably do it


End file.
